Një Zonjë e Vërtetë
Prof.dr Sabile Keçmezi–Basha, historiane. Biografia Sabile Keçmezi-Basha u lind më 1954 në Koretin të Dardanës (Kamenicë). Shkollën fillore e kreu në vendlindje, kurse gjimnazin në Dardanë. Është femra e parë nga Kosova që mbaroi Fakultetin e Shkencave Politike në Beograd më 1977. Ndërsa studimet pasuniversitare i vazhdoi në Universitetin e Prishtinës në Degën e Historisë. Magjistroi më 1980 dhe doktoroi më 1984, (ishte femra më e re që u bë doktore e shkencave në Kosovë). Botoi një mori shkrimesh shkencore, publicistike, trajtesa, shqyrtime etj. Mori pjesë në tubime të ndryshme shkencore në Kosovë dhe jashtë. Ishte redaktore përgjegjëse për hapësirën etnike shqiptare në territorin e ish-Jugosllavisë në revistën “Bota shqiptare”, që botohej në Tiranë (1991-1993). Qysh nga fëmijëria shkruan poezi e prozë për të rritur dhe për fëmijë. Më 1987, në “Akordet e Kosovës”, u shpërblye me “Pendën e artë” për tekstin më të mirë të akordeve si dhe mori shumë mirënjohje dhe shpërblime për shkrimet e saja. Është anëtare e Kryesisë së Shoqatës së Shkrimtarëve të Kosovës. Në vitin 2001-2004 ishte deputete e Parlamentit të Kosovës. Aktualisht merret me probleme të historisë më të re. Që nga viti 1978 punon në Institutin e Historisë së Kosovës. Jeton në Prishtinë. Angazhimet profesionale: • Këshilltare shkencore 2005 – Instituti i Historisë- Prishtinë; • Bashkëpunëtore e jashtme në Fakultetin e Edukimit – (Kosova dhe integrimet evropiane; Zgjidhja e konflikteve; Studime gjinore; Historia e shkencave). Fusha e interesimeve shkencore: • Zhvillimet historiko-politike në Kosovë 1945-1990. • Të burgosurit politikë në sistemin ish-komunist në ish- Jugosllavi. • Transicionet post-komuniste dhe pas luftës së UÇK-së në Kosovë. • Gjenocidi serb në Kosovë 1998-1999. Projektet shkencore dhe të tjera: • Veprimtaria shqiptare ilegale në Kosovë 1947- 1968; • Marrëdhëniet kulturore midis Shqipërisë dhe Kosovës 1966-1981; • Masakrat serbe në rajonin e Prishtinës 1997-1999; • Diferencimet1. Pjesëmarrja në konferenca, simpoziume dhe tubime shkencore: Pjesemarrja ne Konferenca dhe simpoziume shkencore: •“E djathta shqiptare”, 26 korrrik, 2009. Shkup, “Hasan Bilalli dhe ndikimi i tij në NDSH” •Pavarësia e Kosovës, simpozium shkencor, IHK. 12 qershor 2009, tema “Pavarësia e Kosovës dhe veprimtaret ilegal të Lëvizjes Kombëtare”. •ULUSLARARASI 1. Balkanlarda Tarih ve Kultur Kongresi –Kongresi I Ndërkombëtar Ballkanik “Historia dhe Kultura e Ballkanit, 11-12. 05. 2009. Prishtinë. Tema: Karakteri kombëtar i Lëvizjes Ilegale Shqiptare në Kosovë 1945-1990. “Demonstratat e gjashtëdhjetetetës”, 40 vjetori i tyre, (Konferencë shkencore), 24-25 nëntor 2008. Tema: Karakteri kombëtar i Programit të Demonstratave 1968” •Promovimi i veprave të Selatin Novosellës, Tri libra, Fjalë rasti “Ngjarjet që trandën ish-Jugosllavin” me 21 nëntor 2008 •Fjalë rasti në 50 vjetorin e daljes së romanit “Gjarpinjtë e gjakut” të Adem Demaçit, 19 nëntor 2008 •“Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizrenit”, 130 vjetori i saj, (Konferencë shkencore), 10-11 qershor 2008, Prishtinë. Tema: “LSHP në Programet e organizatave ilegale në Kosovë 1945-1990” •“Jeta dhe vepra e Akademik Ali Hadrit”, (Simpozium shkencor), IHK, 3 mars 2008. Tema: “Akademik Ali Hadri në mbrojtje të simboleve kombëtare” •“Pavarësia e Shqipërisë dhe sfidat e shtetit shqiptar gjatë shek. XX”, (Konferencë shkencore), IHSH. Tiranë 27 nëntor 2007. •“Idriz Seferi në Lëvizjen Kombëtare Shqiptare”, IHK, 15 tetor 2007, Tema “Trajtimi i figurës së I. Seferit në historiografin shqiptare” •Konferenca për paqen 14-17 dhjetor, 2006 •“Probleme teorike dhe metodologjike të historiografisë shqiptare”, Prishtinë ,15 dhjetor 2006, Tema: “Çështje të përdorimit të nocioneve: ilegale, klandestine dhe e fshehtë” •Conference on inclusion in Higher Education, organizuar nga Canadian International Development Agency, 9-10 shkurt 2006, Prishtinë •“Veprimtaria dhe organizimi i organizatës ilegale “Besa Kombëtare” në Kosovë 1945-1947” simpoziumi shkencor “E djathta shqiptare në mbrojtje të Shqipërisë etnike”, Klinë, dhjetor 2005 •“Reagimi i forcave nacionaliste ndaj vendimeve të Kuvendit të Prizrenit (8-10 korrik 1945)”, "Kosova në luftën e Dytë Botërore" organizoi Instituti i Historisë- Prishtinë, shtator 2005. •“Kontributi i shkodranëve në Lëvizjen ilegale patriotike shqiptare në Kosovë 1945-1947”, "E djathta shqiptare në mbrojtje të Shqipërisë etnike”, i mbajtur në Shkodër, qershor 2005.. •“Proceset gjyqësore kundër organizuesve dhe pjesëmarrësve të Demonstratave të vitit 1981”, “Demonstratat e vitit 1981, kthesë vendimtare e Kosovës drejt lirisë”, IA, Prishtinë 2001 •“Zhvillimi organizativ i Organizatës Nacional Demokratike Shqiptare (ONDSH) në Kosovë 1945-1947”, “Likuidimi i krerëve të NDSH-së në Kosovë” •“Katarza politike e shqiptarëve në tranzicion”, “Kosova sot e nesër”, Prizren 2000 •“Fëmijëria dhe rinia e Shotë Galicës”, “Shotë Galica-heroin e kombit”, 1997 •Kontributi kombëtar i Idriz Seferit”, “Jeta dhe vepra e Idriz Seferit”,1997 •“Nënëmadhja që lindi Isa Boletinin”, “Isa Boletini dhe koha e tij”, 1996 •“Demonstratat studentore ‘81”,“Dimensioni historik i demonstratave të vitit 1981”, 1996 •“Qiriazët-familje patriotike dhe atdhetare”, “Familja Qiriazi- dhe kontributi i tyre kombëtar”, Shoqata e Pedagogëve të Kosovës, 1995. •“Roli i gruas në lëvizjen kombëtare shqiptare”, organizuar nga BI. “Feja, kultura dhe tradita islame ndër shqiptar”,1995 •“Vazhdimësia patriotike e organizatave ilegale në Kosovë 1945-1989”, “50- vjet pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore-Kosova kërkon zgjidhje”,1994 •“Aktet gjenocidale të UDB-së ndaj të burgosurve politik”, organizuar nga ASHAK “Gjenocidi dhe aktet gjenocidale...”, 1994 •“Karakteri kombëtar i Shkollës së parë shqipe për vasha” i organizuar nga Forumi i Gruas Demokratike “100 Vjetori i shkollës shqipe të vashave në Prizren”, Prishtinë 1995 •“Proceset e montuara politike ndaj shqiptarëve”, “Evropa dhe shqiptarët”, Prishtinë 1992. •“Gabimet e reja e të vjetra të pushtetit dhe kombinatorikat antishqiptare”, “Kuvendi i Prizrenit më 1945”, 1990 •Zhvillimi historik i PKJ-së në Kosovë 1945-1948”, “Problemet e zhvillimit të Kosovës pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore”,1987 •“Formimi dhe organizimi i PKJ-së në Kosovë”, “Kongresi themelues i PK të Serbisë ( 50- vjetori), Beograd 1985 • “Zhvillimi i PKJ-së në Mitrovicë”, “Klasa punëtore e Mitrovicës, në revolucionin socialist dhe në ndërtimin socialist”, Mitrovicë 1978 Punimet në revista shkencore dhe gazeta: •“Historia nuk bëhet me gënjeshtra” (vështrim –reagim për shkrimet e ASHAM), Infopres, 23 shtator 2009. •Kontributi atdhetar i vëllazërisë Çejku nga lidhja e Prizrenit e këndej”, “ E djathta shqiptare... “, Prizren-Ferizaj, 2009 •Rezistenca atdhetare e Avdyl Durës dhe jatakëve të tij”, “E djathta shqiptare...” Prizren-Ferizaj, 2009 •Pavarësia e Kosovës dhe veprimtarët ilegal të Lëvizjes Kombëtare, Epoka e Re, 23 korrik 2009. •Hajdar Shala-“ILIRI”, jeta e tij ishte Kosova e lirë, (R. Basha, “Kosova ishte jeta e tij”, 2009), Epoka e Re, 27 qershor 2009. •Studim i rëndësishëm për historiografinë shqiptare, (H. Gjergji: “Myslim Peza dhe Mbreti Zog”, Kosova sot, 21 qershor 2009 •Informimi i denjë i çështjes kombëtare në diasporë nëpërmjet gazetës “Lajmëtari i Lirisë”, Epoka e Re, (fejton),1 -19 qershor 2009 •“Diferencimet ideopolitike ndaj intelektualëve shqiptar në Kosovë 1945-1989”, Revista “Vjetari”, 2008, A.K. Prishtinë •“Serbia duhet të dënohet për veprat e saja”, Epoka e Re, 2 shtator 2009 •"Historia e një organizate politike” (Prezantim i denjë i një organizate atdhetare ilegale në një monografi),Lajm, 12 mars 2009 •“Akademik Ali Hadri në mbrojtje të simboleve kombëtare”, (Ali Hadri, jeta dhe vepra), Prishtinë , 2009 •“Pararoja”-organ interno i grupit “MLK”, “Epoka e Re”, (dy vazhdime),31 janar-7 shkurt, 2009 •“Dënimet e shqiptarëve në ish-Jugosllavi (1945-1990), “Zëri”, 24 janar 2009 •“Nënëlokja e madhe që rriti trimat e kombit”, Epoka e Re, 17 janar 2009 •Situata politike në Kosovë pas Kuvendit të Prizrenit (1945) (Political situation in Kosova after the assambley of Prizren (1945). Gjurmime albanologjike, Seria e shkencave historike, nr. 37 , 2007, Prishtinë 2008, f. 53-74 “Propaganda dhe dezinformimi, metoda të organizuara shtetërore jugosllave ndaj shqiptarëve”, “Epoka e Re”, 20.12.2008 •“Dëshmi rrëqethëse të një atdhetari”, “Epoka e Re”, 13 dhjetor 2008 •“Karakteri kombëtar i programit të demonstratave 1968”, “Epoka e Re”, 29 nëntor 2008 •“Karakteri historik i romanit Gjarpinjtë e gjakut”, Epoka e Re”, 22.11.2008 •“Organizimi dhe veprimtaria e organizatës Nacional Demokratike Shqiptare në Anamoravë, 1945-1947”, “Kosova”,IHP. nr. 29-30, 2007/2008 •“Përndjekjet e anëtarëve të lëvizjes atdhetare në ish-Jugosllavi gjatë viteve 1945-1952”, Epoka e Re”,8 nëntor 2008 •“Edhe gratë shqiptare në burgjet jugosllave”, “Epoka e Re”, 18 tetor 2008 •Rrugë e vështirë deri te “demonstratat e vitit 1968”, “Lajm”, (fejton), 6 tetor 2008-3 nëntor 2008 (25 vazhdime) •“Grupi i të dënuarve, që mbajtën lidhjet e ilegales ndërmjet Avdyl Durës dhe Riza Gogës”, (2 vazhdime), “Epoka e Re”,27 shtator 2008 •“Organizimi dhe veprimtaria ilegale atdhetare edhe në repartet ushtarake jugosllave”, “Fokusi: (fejton), 26 shtator- 3, 10 dhe 17 tetor 2008 •“Dëshmi të organizimit ilegal (më 1957) të organizatës që mëtonte bashkim kombëtar”, (6 vazhdime)“Zëri”, 25.09. 2008- 1.10.2008 •“Për një Shqipëri Etnike”, “Epoka e Re”, 13 shtator 2008 •“Veprimtaria atdhetare e Ali Nimanajt”, “Epika e Re”, 6 shtator 2008 •“Mësuesit e Llapit në NDSH”, “Kosova sot”,5 korrik 2008. •“Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizrenit në Programet e Organizatave ilegale në Kosovë (1945-1990”, “Zëri”, 28 qershor-5 korrik 2008 •“Pavarësia e Shqipërisë, pikë referimi për veprimtarinë ilegale në Kosovë (1945-1990)“, ( “Pavarësia e Shqipërisë dhe sfidat e shtetit shqiptar gjatë shek. XX”), Përmbledhje studimesh, Tiranë, 2008 •“Procesi gjyqësor ndaj anëtarëve të grupit të dytë të Organizatës ilegale “Grupi i Lidhjes së Prizrenit”, (fejton),“Fokus”, 6,13 qershor 2008 •“Procesi gjyqësor ndaj grupit ilegal”Grupi i Lidhjes së Prizrenit” më 1950” (fejton në 3 vazhdime), “Zëri”, 3-5 qershor 2008. •“Të dhëna të mangëta për të burgosurit politikë shqiptarë në dokumentet statistikore (1945-1990), “Epoka e Re”, 24 maj 2008 •“Karikatura- si formë e rezistencës në ilegalen shqiptare”, “Lajm”, 24 maj 2008 •“Omer Çerkezi dhe qëndresa e tij për çështjen kombëtare”, “Epoka e Re”, 17 maj 2008 •“Angazhimi i grave në jetën politike e vendimmarrëse në Kosovë”, “Epoka e Re”, 10 maj 2008 •“Procesi “model” i Gjykatës Ushtarake në Mitrovicë, më 1945”, (2), “Epoka e Re”. 3 maj 2008 •“ Procesi “model” i Gjykatës Ushtarake në Mitrovicë, më 1945 (1)”, “Epoka e Re”, 26 prill 2008, •“Gratë në Parlamentin shqiptar gjatë historisë”, “Paqja”, Viti III, nr. 17, 19 prill 2008, Prishtinë •“Akademik Ali Hadri në mbrojtje të simboleve kombëtare”, “Epoka e Re”, 12 prill 2008 •“Atdhetarët e dënuar që strehuan Avdyl Durën me shokë”, “Shkëndija”, nr. 1. 2008 •“Hasan Bilalli në mbrojtje të trojeve shqiptare”, gazeta “Epoka e Re”, (fejton), 22-29 mars 2008 •“Pagëzimi, pseudonimet dhe rezistenca”, gazeta “Lajm”, 16 shkurt 2008 •“Pavarësia e Shqipërisë, si pikë referimi për ilegalen shqiptare në Kosovë 1945-1990”, gazeta “Zëri”, (fejton), 22-25 shkurt 2008. •“Anteu kthehet çdo janar”, “Lajm”, (vështrim për librin e Selatin Novosellës”,19 janar 2008 •“Ndryshimet kushtetuese dhe Kushtetuta e vitit 1974”, “Epoka e Re”, 19 janar 2008 •“Formimi i Komitetit të NDSH-së në Burgun r Mitrovicës së Sremit më 1946”, “E djathta shqiptare në mbrojtje të Shqipërisë Etnike- (6), Prizren- Burim (Istog), 2007 •“Likuidimi i Hasan Alisë-Remnikut dhe grupit të tij”, revista “Kosova”, nr. 27. IH. Prishtinë, 2006. •“Kontributi atdhetar i fisit Çejku nga Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizrenit e tutje”, “Zëri”, 8 dhjetor 2007 •“Reagimet e forcave nacionaliste në Kosovë ndaj vendimeve të Kuvendit të Prizrenit, 1945”, “Studime historike”, ASHSH, Instituti i Historisë, Tiranë 2007 (1-2) •“Pozita e Kosovës pas Plenumit të Brioneve (1966)”, “Epoka e Re”,24 nëntor 2007 •“Një libër i rëndësishëm për historiografin shqiptare”, “Zëri”, 17 nëntor 2007, (vështrim për librin e Dr. Valentina Dukës “Historia e Shqipërisë, 1912-2000), Tiranë 2007. •“Dënimi i jatakëve që strehuan Avdyl Durën me shokë”, “Epoka e Re”, 17 nëntor 2007 •“Grupi i fundit i të dënuarve për strehim të Hasan Remnikut me shokë”, “Epoka e Re”, e shtunë, 29 shtator 2007 •“Edhe me pushkatim dënoheshin shqiptaret”, “Epoka e Re”, e shtunë,15 shtator 2007 •“Kosova në trajtimin e organizatave e grupeve ilegale në Shqipëri (1945-1948), fejton në 6 vazhdime. Gazeta “Zëri”, 1-7 shtator 2007 •“Proces gjyqësor ndaj jatakëve të fshatit Kabash”, “Epoka e Re”, e shtunë, 18 gusht 2007 •“Jo-ja e madhe e atdhetarit të Anamoravës- Ramiz Cerrnicës”, “Epoka e Re”, 30 qershor 2007 •“Grupi i të dënuarve shqiptarë që deshën të kalonin kufirin”, “Epoka e Re”, 26 maj 2007. •“Komiteti i NDSH-së në Burgun e Mitrovicës së Sremit”, “Koha ditore”, 12 maj 2007 •“Atdhetarët që u dënuan për ndihmën e dhënë patriotit Avdyl Durës me shokë”, “Epoka e Re”, 12 maj 2007 •“Jeta dhe vepra e Prof. Ymer Berishës”, “E djathta shqiptare në mbrojtje të Shqipërisë etnike- (5), Prizren- Orosh, 2007 •“Tentimi shkombëtarizues i shqiptarëve”, Epoka e Re, 21 prill 2007 •“Grupi i parë i jatakëve të dënuar për strehimin e Hasan Remnikut”, Epoka e Re, 14 prill 2007 •“Procesi i Prizrenit”, “Shkëndija” nr. 3. 2007 •“Grupi i fundit i ONDSH-së që u dënua në Gjilan”, “Epoka e Re”, 17 mars 2007 •“Përpjekjet për balancë gjinor në dokumentet ndërkombëtare gjatë historisë”, “Epoka e Re”, 24 shkurt 2007 •“Anëtarja e devotshme e NDSH-së”, “Koha ditore”, 17 shkurt 2007 •“Një vepër e anatemuar historiko-demografike (koautorësh)”, “Epoka e Re”, 17 shkurt 2007, gazeta “Zëri”, 17 shkurt 2007 •“Disidentja e parë shqiptare- Musine Kokalari”, “Epoka e Re”, 10 shkurt , 2007 •“Reagimi i ilegales për ardhjen e fundit të Titos në Kosovë”, “Epoka e Re”, e shtunë, 27 janar 2007 •“Trajtimi i nocioneve: ilegale, klandestine dhe e fshehtë”, Zëri, 6 janar 2007 (e shtune) •“Formimi dhe veprimtaria e organizatës ilegale patriotike shqiptare “Besa kombëtare” në Kosovë”, “E djathta shqiptare në mbrojtje të Shqipërisë etnike- 4, Prizren-Klinë, 2006 •Kontributi i shkodranëve në Lëvizjen ilegale patriotike Shqiptare në Kosovë (1945-1947), “E djathta shqiptare në mbrojtje të Shqipërisë etnike-3”, Prizren-Shkodër, 2006 •“Revista “ Drita e lirisë” dhe kontributi i saj në ilegalen shqiptare”, revista “Kosova”, 2005 •“Ymer Berisha, emër i shquar i ilegales së Kosovës”, “Koha ditore”, 12 gusht 2006 •“Zanafilla e shtypit shqiptar”, “Bota sot”, 9 korrik 2006 •“Demonstratat studentore ’81- kthesë e madhe në historinë më të re të Kosovës”, (fejton), Epoka e Re, 8-10 maj 2006 •“Liria”- gazetë ilegale me fizionomi të re dhe me qëndrime të qarta”, (fejton), Epoka e Re, 15 prill- 3 maj 2006 •“Rëndësi e tejkohshme e një dëshmie”, “Koha ditore”, 8 prill 2006 •“Diferencimet ideo-politike në Kosovë 1981-1990”, (fejton), Koha ditore ( 12 vazhdime), dhjetor-janar 2006 •“Gazeta “Zëri i Kosovës” dhe angazhimi i saj për ngritjen e ndërgjegjes dhe unitetit kombëtar”, “Gjurmime albanologjike-seria e shkencave historike”, Prishtinë 2005 •Reagimet e forcave nacionaliste në Kosovë ndaj vendimeve të Kuvendit të Prizrenit (1945), (fejton), gazeta “Zëri”, 27-29 tetor 2005, “Bota sot” (fejton), 8-12 nëntor 2005 •“Sylejman Vuçitërna, figurë historike për mburrje”, “Koha ditore” 21 janar 2006 •“Një jetë në shërbim të kombit”, “Koha ditore”, 8 tetor 2005. •“Fëmijëria dhe rinia e Shotë Galicës”. “Shotë Galica Heroin e kombit”, Prishtinë , 2003 •“Kontributi atdhetar i familjes Seferi në luftë për çlirim kombëtar”, “Jeta dhe vepra e Idriz Seferit”, Prishtinë 2003 •“Katarza historike dhe etapa transitore në Kosovë”, “Rilindja”, Prishtinë, 12 shkurt 2000 •“Muri makaber në mes shqiptarëve”, “Bujku” (fejton),10-19 qershor 1998 •“Portreti i nënës së Isa Boletinit”, “ Isa Boletini dhe koha e tij” Prishtinë, 1998 •“Gjendja organizative e PKJ-së në Mitrovicë dhe rrethinë më 1945-1948”, “Klasa punëtore e Mitrovicës dhe rrethinës në lëvizjen punëtore – komuniste, revolucionin socialist dhe ndërtimin socialist”, Mitrovicë, 1979. •“ Gjendja organizative e PKJ-së në Kosovë 1945-1948”, “Kosova”,nr 1l, 1982. •“Struktura kombëtare dhe sociale e anëtarëve të PKJ-së në Kosovë 1945-1948”, “Kosova”, nr. 12, 1983. •“Gjendja organizative e PKJ-së në Kosovë 1948-1952”, “Kosova”, Nr. 13-14, 1985. •"Konferenca IV krahinore e PK të Serbisë për Kosovë e Metohi”,“Kosova”, nr. 16, 1987. •“Trajtimi i çështjes kombëtare në dokumentet partiake me aksent të posaçëm në ato të Kosovës”, “Përparimi”, nr. 3,1988. •“Proceset e montuara politike ndaj shqiptarëve”, “Bota shqiptare”,Nr. 4. Tiranë, 1991. •“Zhvillimi i kulturës në Kosovë” “Bota shqiptare”, nr. 10, 1993, Tiranë. •“Karakteri kombëtar i Shkollës së parë shqipe për vasha” “100 Vjetori i shkollës shqipe të vashave në Prizren”, Prishtinë, 1993. •“Roli i gruas në lëvizjen kombëtare shqiptare” “Feja, kultura dhe tradita islame ndër shqiptarë”, Prishtinë, 1995. •“Aktet gjenocidale të UDB-es ndaj anëtarëve të organizatave ilegale shqiptare në Kosovë pas vitit 1945” “Gjenocidi dhe aktet gjenocidal të pushtetit serb ndaj shqiptarëve nga kriza lindore e këndej”,ASHAK, Prishtinë, 1995. •“Format dhe mënyrat e shtypjes me qëllim të shpërnguljes dhe asimilimit”, “Dëbimet e shqiptarëve dhe kolonizimi i Kosovës 1877-1995”, Prishtinë, 1997. •“Eksodi masiv, pasojë e shtypjes dhe e terrorit serb”, “Dëbimet e shqiptarëve dhe kolonizimi i Kosovës 1877-1995”, Prishtinë,1997. •“Mbyllja e institucioneve të arsimit, shkencës, kulturës dhe të shëndetësisë”, “Dëbimet e shqiptarëve dhe kolonizimi i Kosovës 1877-195”,Prishtinë, 1997. •“Formimi dhe veprimtaria e ONDSH-së në Kosovë 1945-1947”,“Kosova”, nr. 18, Prishtinë, 1997. Kontribute të tjera •“Ngjarjet që ndryshuan kahet e historisë”, (Vështrim mbi trilogjin’ “Demonstratat e gjashtëdhjetetetës”, “Kosova sot”, 30 nëntor 2008. •“Kur gënjen Jeremiqi”, “Infopres”, (Vështrim), 29 nëntor 2008 •“Llogaridhënia”, vështrim, “Kosova sot”, 8 nëntor 2008 •“Metamorfoza politike e Serbisë’”, “Infopres”, 11 tetor 2008 •“Loja e Serbisë dhe politika e blerjes së kohës”, “Infopres”, 20.09.2008 •“Instituti i Historisë në kohë robërie dhe në kohë lirie”, “Epoka e Re”.30 gusht 2008 •“Politika recidive e manipulimeve të presidentit Tadiq”, “Infopres”, 21 janar 2008, (vështrim) •“Pavarësia e Shqipërisë-pavarësia e Kosovës”, “Infopres”, 22 dhjetor 2007, (vështrim) •“Kosova, modeli i Hong Kongut, statusit neutral, Ishujve Alland...!”, “Infopres”, 24 nëntor 2007, (vështrim) •“ Gratë në fushatë”, Infopres, 16 nëntor 2007, (vështrim) •“Katarza historike e politikës së Beogradit”, “Infopres”, (Editorial), e premte, 9 nëntor 2007 •“Avni Rrustemi dhe përkrahja e pavarësisë së Kosovës”, “Infopres”, (Editorial), e premte, 2.11.2007 •“Gjithsesi, historia duhet të rishkruhet”, “Infopres”, (Editorial), e merkur,18 tetor 2007 •“Të nxitojmë pak, që të mos vonohemi shumë”, “Infopres”, (Editorial), e enjte 4 tetor 20007 •“Mos ta harrojmë të kaluarën!”, “Infopres”, (Editorial), e premte 21.9.2007. •“Sprovat e qëndresës shqiptare nëpër vite”, (Mehmet Hajrizi “Sprova të çlirimit”, Prishtinë, 2004), Epoka e Re, 31 mars 2007 •“Trakti i ilegales i cili sensibilizoi popullatën shqiptare në Kosovë”, Epoka e Re, 27 dhjetor 2006 •“Nënë Hatixhja- grua trime e Mulla Idrizit”, Shkëndija, dhjetor 2006 •“Marie Shllaku, shkodrania që u flijua për Kosovën”, Koha ditore, 9 dhjetor 2006 •“Trakti i ilegales që hyri në histori”, Koha ditore, 30 shtator 2006 •“Biografi e atdhetarit, biografi e një kohe”, vështrim i librit të S. Alidema “Meteor lirie”, Tiranë 2006. “Koha ditore”, 20 maj 2006 • “Gabimet e vjetra dhe të rejat të pushtetit jugosllav ndaj shqiptarëve”, “Zëri”, qershor 1985. •“Gjykimet politike ndaj demonstratave të vitit 1981”,“Bujku”, prill 1996. •“Ndikimi i PKJ-së në ngritjen arsimore të masave të gjëra në Kosovë”, “Fjala”, mars 1986. •Vladimir Miliq, “Socialni portret partije”, “Kosova”, nr. 12-13, 1985. •“Kontribut i madh për gratë” “Rilindja”, tetor 1985. •Blerim Shala “Kosovo, krv i suze”,”Zëri”,1989. •“Aksioni i armëve e shkak për shpërnguljen e shqiptarëve”, “Rilindja”, tetor. 1989. •“Maskat ranë, loja mori fund”, “Shkëndija”,nëntor 1990. •“Përball stuhive dhe furtunave”, “Kosovarja”,mars 1990. •“Toka e kuqe”, “Kosovarja”,maj 1991. •“Pandeli Sotiri - mësues i parë i shkollës shqipe”, ”Shkëndija” 8 mars 1993. •“Shpërngulja e shqiptarëve pasojë e politikës diskriminuese”, “Bujku”,24 maj 1993. •“Një rivlerësim i ri i LNÇ-së në Shqipëri” (Reginald Hibert, “Fitorja e hidhur”,Tiranë, 1993),”Bujku”,30, prill 1993. •“Një libër me një porosi të madhe” (Dr. Paskal Milo, Shqipëria dhe Jugosllavia 1918-1997),”Bujku”, 25 nëntor, 1993. •“Qiriazët-familje patriotike dhe atdhetare”,“Shkëndija”,mars 1995. •“Pesha e Historisë dhe jona”,”Bujku”,11 gusht 1995. •“Konferenca e Katërt Botërore e Gruas - shans për afirmimin e çështjes shqiptare”, Bujku, 14 shtator 1995. •“Kushe Mici dhe shkolla e saj në Shkodër”,”Shkëndija”,prill 1996. •“Karakteri kombëtar, demokratik e përparimtar i demonstratave studentore të vitit 1981”,”Bujku”,16 mars 1996. •“IB-eja në Kosovë”,fejton”Rilindja”,(7 vazhdime),24-30 prill 1985. •“Gruaja shqiptare në shërbim të çështjes kombëtare” (fejton 5 vazhdime),”Bujku” 24-28 janar 1996. •“Nënëmadhja që lindi Isa Boletinin” (fejton 3 vazhdime), ”Bujku”10-12 dhjetor 1996. •“Një surprizë e këndshme për gratë” (Julija Mertus,Të drejtat egrave, të drejtat e njeriut),”Bujku”,maj 1996. •“Një histori e dalë nga anatemomi”, (Samim Visoka, Shqipëria e vërtetë, nëna Kosovë 1938-1943),”Bujku”,25 mars 1996. •“Tryeza e rrumbullakët ”Dimensioni historik i demonstratave të vitit 1981”, “Kosova”,nr. 18, 1997. •“Spastrimi i intelektualëve dhe i patriotëve”,“Bujku”,25 mars 1997. •Pesë biografi në Edicionin “Në flakën e revolucionit”, Prishtinë, 1979-1984. •“Gjurmët e autonomitetit”, Rilindja, 21 prill 1986, Prishtinë. •“Çështja shqiptare në Konferencat e paqes”, “Bota Shqiptare”, nr. 10, 1994, Tiranë. Botime të veçanta: a) botime shkencore: •“Zhvillimi historik i PKJ-LKJ-së në Kosovë më 1945-1966”, Prishtinë, 1987 •“Lëvizja ilegale patriotike shqiptare në Kosovë më 1945-1948”, Prishtinë 1998, •“Lëvizja patriotike shqiptare në Kosovë 1945-1947”, (ribotim) , Shkodër 1999 •“Organizatat dhe grupet ilegale në Kosovë 1981-1989”, Prishtinë 2003 • "Shtypi ilegal shqiptar ne Kosove 1945-1999",I, Shoqata e të Burgosurve Politik Shqiptar, Prishtine, 2009 b) botime letrare: •Nusja e gurtë (poezi), “Rilindja” 1989. •Kohë epileptike (poezi), “Jeta e Re” 1996 •Dy lule ka mami (poezi), “Pioneri” 1993 •Ëndrrat e trishta (poezi), “Rilindja” 2000 •Hadi (dramë), SHSHK 2005 •Nata pa kornizë (roman), LSHK 2008 •Malli për Itakë(poezi), LSHK 2008 •Anatomia Iubirii (poezi), Bukuresht 2009 c) Monografitë e pa botuara shkencore: •“Të burgosurit politik shqiptar në Kosovë 1945-1990” •"Levizja atdhetare ne Anamprave, 1945-1958" “Drejt ekuilibrimeve gjinore” (në koautorësi) •“Gruaja shqiptare për çështjen kombëtare” ç) librat e pa botuar letrar: •“Për Ty Itakë” (poezi) lidhje të jashtme *Instituti i Historisë category: Biografi Category: Lindje 1954 category: Historianë shqiptarë